Balada Cinta Wookie
by Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung
Summary: Kim Ryeowook. namja 17 tahun kelas 2 SMA yang jadi incaran para namja. kenapa bukan incaran para yeojya? just RnR. YeWook. Yaoi.


**Balada Cinta Wookie**

By

**Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung**

**Disclaimer::** milik Tuhan semata.

**Genre::** Romance, Humor.

**Warning::** Yaoi, Typo(s), abal, ancur, gaje, pokoknya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**~Enjoy^^~**

.

.

"Saranghaeyo. Apa kau mau jadi yeojyachingu-ku?"

"Umm, mianhae oppa. Aku tak bisa jadi yeojyachingu-mu. Kau bahkan lebih manis dariku."

"E-eeh?"

.

.

Kim Ryeowook, namja 17 tahun kelas 2 SMA. Pintar, baik hati, ramah, sangat bersahabat, dan suka memasak. Sosok sempurna incaran semua namja. Ya, namja. Kenapa bukan incaran yeojya? Karena faktor pertama:

Polos.

.

.

"Pagi Wookie-yah."

"Ah, selamat pagi." Wookie tersenyum manis pada seorang sunbae namja yang menyapanya.

**CROOT!**

Darah amis sukses mengalir dari dua lubang hidung sunbae namja itu saat ia mendapat senyuman manis seorang Kim Ryeowook. Dan yang selanjutnya terjadi, ia jatuh pingsan.

Ryeowook yang tak tau apa-apa hanya bisa kabur.

.

.

Faktor kedua:

Imut.

.

.

"Eh, Wookie! Besok pakai ini ya?" Donghae melemparkan sebuah kostum untuk acara bazaar besok kepada Ryeowook.

"E-eh? Kenapa aku harus pakai ini?" Ryeowook terkejut saat menangkap kostumnya.

"Karena yeojya-deul di kelas kita ikut paduan suara dan kegiatan kesenian lainnya. Kita tak punya stok yeojya lagi untuk berjaga di stan. Ah, sampai jumpa besok Wookie!" Donghae segera keluar kelas.

"Aku… harus pakai ini?" Wookie sendirian di kelas sambil menatap kostumnya.

(keesokkan harinya)

"Pagi!" Wookie memasuki kelasnya yang sudah berubah menjadi stan cafe. Ia memakai kostum maid yang kemarin diberikan Donghae.

**SIIIIING… **krikk.. krikk..

"Waeyo? Aku terlambat ya?" Wookie masih berdiri di ambang pintu sambil memiringkan wajahnya kesamping serta mempoutkan bibir tipisnya. Semua mata tertuju padanya, dan…

**CROOT! CROOT!**

Kelas yang sudah bersih tertata rapi, kini penuh darah mimisan.

.

.

Faktor ketiga:

Pintar memasak

.

.

"Wookie, aku minta dibuatkan bekal ya?"

"Eh? Kenapa harus aku?" Wookie terkejut sambil menunjuk hidungnya sendiri.

"Habisnya bekal buatanmu selalu enak. Aku suka! Mau ya?" Eunhyuk menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya dihadapan Wookie sambil memasang monkey eyes miliknya.

"Umm, baiklah." Wookie tersenyum melihat kelakuan sahabatnya ini.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku juga mau!"

"Aku juga!"

"Aku juga mau!"

"Hey, aku yang minta lebih dulu!"

"Ya! Kau tak boleh begitu!"

"Kau berani padaku, hah?"

"Ayo lawan aku!"

**Bakk.. bugh.. duagh.. gedubrak.. praang.. jduak.. jduaar…**

Dan kelaspun hancur berantakan hanya karena bekal buatan Wookie.

.

.

Meski begitu, Wookie tetaplah seorang namja. Ia selalu jatuh cinta pada yeojya dan selalu berusaha menyatakan cintanya seromantis mungkin. Tapi ia juga, **SELALU** ditolak.

.

.

"Seohyun-ah, aku sudah lama menyukaimu. Apa kau mau jadi yeojyachingu-ku?" Wookie berlutut sambil menggenggam tangan Seohyun.

Seohyun menatap Wookie datar dan melepaskan genggamannya. "Mian oppa. Aku tak bisa berpacaran dengan namja yang bahkan lebih manis dariku." Seohyun pergi meninggalkan Wookie yang masih berlutut.

"hahh.. selalu begini. Apa aku operasi plastik saja ya?" Wookie berbalik dan berjalan gontai menuju kelasnya.

.

.

Baiklah. Wookie mungkin normal. Tapi orang disekelilingnya tidak. Hampir semua namja di sekolahnya menyatakan cinta terang-terangan pada Wookie, guru-guru di sekolahnya malah menganggap Wookie sebagai yeojya, dan beberapa yeojya yang tak membencinya malah seorang fujoshi yang mendukungnya untuk menerima pernyataan cinta dari namja. Oh ayolah, Wookie juga ingin punya pacar.

.

.

"Wookie, mau jadi pacarku?" seseorang menghampiri Wookie yang sedang duduk di bangku taman dekat rumahnya.

"Mian, aku tak berpacaran dengan namja." Wookie berkata sinis sambil menunduk. Ia sama sekali tak berniat menatap sang namja.

"Kalau begitu aku akan jadi seorang yeojya."

"Eeh?" Wookie segera mendongak saat mendapatkan jawaban aneh tadi.

Seorang namja tampan dengan kepala sedikit besar, tengah tersenyum manis kepadanya.

Wookie kembali menundukkan wajahnya yang mulai merona. Ia tau ini aneh, tapi jantungnya terus melompat-lompat(?) saat menatap namja itu. "Si-siapa kau? Aku bahkan tak mengenalmu." Wookie masih tertunduk sambil terus mencoba menahan detakan jantungnya yang lepas kendali.

Namja itu berlutut di hadapan Wookie dan meraih kedua tangannya untuk kemudian digenggam erat. "Namaku Kim Yesung dan aku benar-benar menyukaimu Kim Ryeowook. Bukan sebagai seorang namja atau yeojya, tapi sebagai seorang Kim Ryeowook…" Yesung bicara pelan sambil terus mendekatkan kepalanya sampai bibir keduanya menempel. Mengecap manisnya bibir seorang namja bernama Kim Ryeowook.

Wookie hanya terbelalak. Ia tak bisa bergerak. Tubuhnya serasa membeku. Dan entah kenapa ia tak menolak. Ia hanya menikmati sentuhan Yesung. Tak dihiraukannya sekeliling taman yang sudah sepi, detak jantung yang terus berdentum keras, dan wajahnya yang merona hebat. Ia turut memejamkan matanya. Mencoba menyambut perasaan sang namja. Ya, mungkin ini sudah saatnya ia membuka hati untuk orang lain.

.

.

Dan akhirnya Wookie punya pacar! Well, ini cerita Wookie, apa ceritamu? :D #Plakk

.

.

End

.

.

Hiyahahaaha,, fict macam apa ini? *gegulingan gaje* bayangkan! Nyx bikin ini dalam satu jam! Huahahaha,, rekor tercepat dalam sejarah per-fict-an Nyx! XD *digampar*

Nah, ini sebenernya rikuesan yeodongsaeng Nyx yang ngebet bgt baca YeWook. Padahal fict Yewook udah banyak bertebaran :P Nah, Kim Lici sudah puaskah kau saengie? XD

buat yang sudi mereview silahkan :D dan untuk yang tidak sudi semoga Tuhan segera menobatkanmu #plakk# Bohong, ini Negara bebas. Mau review atau ga review itu hak kalian. Meski Nyx nangis darah mengharapkan review sekalipun, itu hak kalian hanya untuk membaca :D Nyx ucapkan, gomawo :*

Jaa ne mata ashita^^


End file.
